A Lover In Mother's Clothing
by Revolving Dragunov
Summary: An unrequited love for her princess results in Rei finding her queen. Rei/Ikuko


**A Lover In Mother's Clothing**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. If I did then I wouldn't be writing this. Naoko Takeuchi owns Sailor Moon.

**Chapter 1- Love Me Softly **

It was a calm night on the streets of Tokyo. The air had a crisp, fresh smell to it that complemented the cloudless sky. On this beautiful night, a figure was walking to the quiet Tsukino residence. When she finally got there, she pulled out a key and unlocked the door. She went inside, immediately making her way upstairs. She paused in front of Usagi's room and gazed at her door. She knew that the blonde was with Mamoru tonight, but it didn't matter. Usagi was not the reason why she had come here.

She continued on her journey further down the hall and stopped at another door. The figure gave a courtesy knock before entering. She took off her leather jacket and focused her gaze upon the bed, where a blue-haired woman in a red, thin, silk robe was sitting with her legs crossed. The woman on the bed spoke to her.

"I wore this for you, Rei. I hope you like it."

Rei smiled. "I love it, Ikuko. I'm happy that the weekend is finally here."

"Me too."

Rei took Ikuko's hands and raised her from the bed, kissing her. Ikuko then turned so the back of her head was resting on Rei's shoulder. Rei pressed Ikuko's hips against her pelvis. She closed her eyes and placed her lips dangerously close to Ikuko's neck, her breath surfacing around the woman's skin. Rei untied Ikuko's robe with her left hand and prodded her fingers into an opening. Ikuko's robe parted even more as Rei snaked her fingers up and down her abdomen.

"L-lower," Ikuko begged.

"Is Shingo here?" Rei asked.

"He's at his friend's house again," Ikuko breathed, somewhat impatiently.

Rei fulfilled Ikuko's request and moved her fingers lower, causing the woman to let out a soft moan.

"Say my name," Rei seductively demanded.

"Reiiii," Ikuko whispered.

"Say it again."

"It again," Ikuko chuckled.

Rei grinned. "Alright, two can play at that game. I will have you saying my name." She bit the crease of her neck while her fingers teased Ikuko even more.

"Ohhh, Reiiii!" Ikuko moaned louder as she writhed in pleasure. She turned around and faced the raven-haired girl. "No more teasing," she said weakly.

Rei knew what she wanted and disrobed her, letting the silk garment fall to the floor. Ikuko laid on the bed with her long, flowing hair spread all over. Rei took in a deep breath while gazing at her nude body. This woman was elegance personified. Ikuko watched Rei as she began to undress herself. Ikuko soon felt Rei's body on top of her. She cupped Rei's cheek.

"Ikuko…" Rei said with tenderness in her eyes.

"Rei…"

A couple of hours later, they both lay nude under the covers, exhausted. After a few minutes of resting, Ikuko was the first one to start a conversation.

"Run into any youmas lately, "Sailor Mars"?

"I came across one the other day."

"Did my daughter and her friends help you out?"

"I didn't even bother to contact the other senshi. He was a small fellow….nothing a flame sniper couldn't take care of. How is Kenji doing?"

"He is doing fine. I met his new wife and she seems really nice. Shingo really likes her and that makes me jealous."

"Oh, come on, Ikuko. I'm sure he would never replace you for her."

"He better not. I won't allow him to."

Rei loved Ikuko's feistiness.

"Rei, do you think my daughter and Mamoru have sex?"

Ikuko's sudden question caught Rei off guard. "Um, probably. I wouldn't doubt it. Where did that come from?"

"As a mother, sometimes I wonder. Do you still think about her?"

There was a time in her life when Rei was in love with Usagi and Ikuko knew this. Rei loved Usagi for the longest, but the love was unrequited. Usagi loved Mamoru very much and they had a little thing called destiny on their side. Rei painfully accepted this and chose not to tell the blonde about her feelings. Rei never thought that she could love someone else as much as her. However, Rei started to develop feelings for the woman who gave birth to her princess, Ikuko Tsukino. What first started out as a friendship turned into something even more.

"Yes. I think about her as a friend though, not romantically. She's my princess, but you're my queen."

End of chapter 1

**Author notes:**

All reviews are appreciated, whether they are good or bad. I really like the pairing of Ikuko and Rei. It's not a couple explored too often, if at all.


End file.
